


The hug

by guesswhofern



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cave, F/M, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hug we never saw in the season two finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So that's basically just a drabble, but I would love reviews and kudos anyway.

The door opens and the first thing Clarke sees is Bellamy. Beautiful and brave Bellamy.

After watching Octavia und Bellamy hug for a few moments her gaze wanders around and her eyes set on Jasper, Monty and Maya in her blue containment jumpsuit which keeps her alive for the moment. Hopefully for longer, because she has helped them a lot and kept everyone safe.

She's standing in a darker corner and the light doesn't reach her so she can watch the whole reunion in peace and think, not being seen.

She's happy they're still alive and that the chance for her people to escape is still a possibility.

Octavia finally lets go of Bellamy and lets Monty and Jasper greet her.

Bellamy's eyes catch hers when he hugs Octavia, in an intense but fleeting moment. He passes Jasper and Monty who are greeting Octavia and stops in front of her.

Clarke hopes he's happy to see her, too, or at least relieved to see her still alive.

He takes a step closer and looks down, giving her a little smile.

"Hi," he whispers.

She stops thinking for a moment and looks him in the face, seeing him clearly. They need to survive, because they both have more to give their people.

She cracks a little smile.

"Hi yourself."

He touches her elbow and draws her closer.

"I'm happy you're alive, Bellamy, I was so worried," Clarke whispers, "I'm so happy I still have you. How are you doing?"

"I could be better, honestly," he says and both let out a little laugh.

* * *

"You can't even call me Bell now, Clarke?" he tries to joke and tugs her into his chest, wrapping his arm around her.

She melts into the embrace and forgets everyone else around her.

She'd missed him and what he means to her—a wall she can rely on and who holds her up when she feels lost. Someone who fights just as hard as her and with her for their people.

Clarke holds on tighter and breathes him in.

"Screw yourself, Bell. I can say it. See? But your name too adorable to handle and you're not dying," she says without thinking and frowns.

"Don't think about it. Not yet, Clarke."

She nods against his chest and slowly pulls away.

"There's no need to think about it later either, Bellamy. We're getting out of here. One way or another. We will save our people."

He let's her go, but keeps his arm on her elbow.

"We will. Together. We'll get them all out."

She smiles. "Yes, we will."

"Good, now why is no one here?"


End file.
